Situaciones
by Anisita
Summary: A veces, ciertas situaciones nos hacen entender lo distraidos que hemos sido... TifaxCloud
1. Impresión

**Este es mi primer fic de Final Fantasy, espero que les guste. Es después de los hechos en Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.**

"**Situaciones"**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Impresión**_

Era un día nublado, parecía que tarde o temprano enormes gotas de lluvia caerían por toda la ciudad humedeciéndola por completo. Pero a pesar del disgusto de algunos, a él no le molestaba para nada la lluvia. Siempre le recordaría a una persona en especial.

Retiró su vista de la ventana para concentrarla en el mapa que tenía enfrente sobre la mesa. A su lado yacía sentado Denzel, miraba con atención las entregas que Cloud había hecho en el día y que estaban apuntadas en un cuaderno. Marlene lo imitaba y aunque a veces no podía comprender las palabras allí escritas, su querido y joven amigo se encargaba de explicárselas.

El ex–SOLDADO continuó marcando lugares en el mapa los cuales eran más factibles para viajar, el sonido de algo quebrándose llamó su atención, giró su cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró a Tifa recogiendo del suelo los restos de lo que antes era un tazón, ella se dio cuenta de que Cloud la miraba preocupado y ella solo le sonrió.

-se me resbaló, no te preocupes...- se puso de pie con los vidrios quebrados sobre un recogedor de basura mientras Marlene corría a su lado alarmada, Tifa le murmuró algo para tranquilizarla y poco después ambas lavaban lo trastos sucios.

Denzel se inmutó poco por aquel suceso, solo bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos con fatiga. Cloud miró hacia la ventana y descubrió que ya había anochecido, no se sorprendió mucho ya que casi siempre llegaba por las tardes después de estar entregando todo el día paquetes.

Poco después, Marlene se les unió de nuevo, el joven rubio se percató que Tifa ya no estaba en la cocina, la pequeña niña le explicó que había ido a la azotea por la ropa seca.

-nee, nee, Cloud – lo llamó con impaciencia - ¿te casarás con Tifa? – aquello llamó su atención, Denzel reaccionó a aquella pregunta, dejo de mirar el cuaderno de contabilidad.

-¿por qué preguntas eso? – el joven rubio agachó la mirada fingiendo que veía el mapa, a su lado, el pequeño niño parecía murmurarle algunas cosas a Marlene.

-bueno, es que por las mañanas... cuando tú no estas... –

-¡Marlene! No deberías contarle eso a Cloud... – la interrumpió el pequeño con gesto reprobatorio – dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso...-

-¿de qué se trata? – Preguntó el ex–SOLDADO sintiéndose un poco alarmado, había en su tono de voz algo que les obligó a los niños hablar con la verdad.

-por las mañanas viene un señor... al principio vino a dejar un paquete, pero...- la niña miró nerviosa a Denzel - ...casi siempre viene solamente a platicar con Tifa...-

-¿platicar... _con _Tifa? – al joven le extrañó eso, no entendía del todo la situación, pero sospechaba que algo muy malo tramaba ese sujeto presentándose diariamente al establecimiento. Tal vez era un espía disfrazado intentando obtener información de ellos. Pero, ¿con qué fin? ¿por qué ella no le había contado nada?.

-Cloud, nosotros no queríamos decírtelo, creíamos que no era necesario...- comentó Denzel acongojado al ver la expresión molesta y preocupada del hombre que tanto admiraba.

-es cierto, además, parece que Tifa disfruta de su compañía...- el espadachín se preocupó, ¿entonces Tifa ya había caído en el engaño...? no podía creerlo siendo que ella era una chica muy inteligente y capaz de percatarse de cualquier peligro.

No queriendo preocupar a los niños más de lo que ya estaban, relajó su expresión. Mañana se encargaría de llegar más temprano para encarar a ese espía, pero tendía que tener cuidado para que no sospechara nada.

-ya es muy tarde... vayan a dormir...- ordenó débilmente, ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron a sus habitaciones alegres de que Cloud hubiera tomado las cosas con calma.

Poco después apareció Tifa con una canasta repleta de ropa limpia, la colocó sobre la mesa.

-ah? Y los niños? – preguntó mientras los buscaba con la vista.

-se fueron a dormir...- respondió con su típica voz desinteresada, tomó las prendas limpias y comenzó a doblarlas con cuidado.

-no hace falta que hagas eso...- la chica intentó quitárselas, pero él se lo impidió.

-déjame hacerlo, quiero ayudarte – Tifa se mostró confundida por un momento, pero poco después sonrió divertida.

-es gracioso ver como haces las tareas de una mujer...- el joven de pelo puntiagudo solo ignoró ese bochornoso comentario, su amiga se dirigió hacia la barra de la cocina y guardó los trastes limpios. Cloud se preguntó si sería buena idea comentarle sobre las visitas de ese misterioso sujeto, pero mejor se decidió a guardar silencio, no quería alarmar a Tifa sino hasta comprobar si lo que creía era cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó hacia la barra y llenó dos vasos con jugo de naranja, después fue hacia él y le ofreció la bebida la cual aceptaron con gusto.

Se sentó frente a su amigo, hacia apenas unos días lo había conocido, él trabajaba en la pescadería de la otra cuadra y casi siempre que podía le traía un pescado fresco a ella para que lo cocinara. Karl era muy amable.

Y también muy apuesto. Sus ojos eran tan claros y castaños que a menudo pensaba que tenía oro fundido allí dentro además de que siempre la miraba intensamente. Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, amarrado en una coleta para que no le estorbara con su trabajo y su sonrisa emanaba una pureza que era el reflejo de su alma.

No sabía porque la visitaba siempre, pero le agradaba su compañía, las mañanas se llenaban con la alegría que él desprendía desde el primer momento en que ponía un pie en el establecimiento.

-Tifa-san, veo que tienes una gotera de ese lado ¿verdad? – Comentó señalando el lugar – si quieres puedo ocuparme de ella, veo que tienes muchos problemas por su culpa – había burla en su tono de voz, Tifa también sonrió, Cloud había colocado una cubeta debajo de la gotera para que no salpicara el piso.

-descuida, Cloud pronto la repondrá... – no estuvo muy segura de aquello, su amigo rubio siempre decía que la repararía, pero últimamente no tenía mucho tiempo.

-hai, hai, entonces eso quiere decir..."_ayúdame por favor Karl-san_" – La joven rió divertida, ambos sabían que Cloud no era de fiar. Aunque Karl no lo conocía, Tifa se había encargado de contarle algunas cosas sobre él.

-no te preocupes, además, ¿no se te hace tarde para regresar al trabajo? – preguntó mirando el reloj de la pared.

-no, hoy nos dieron media hora extra para almorzar, últimamente no se ha vendido muy bien en la pescadería... –

-Tifa... no entiendo esta palabra... ¿me la explicas? – una vocecilla los interrumpió, Marlene bajaba las escaleras pesadamente – Denzel no ha despertado... así que no puedo preguntarle a él...-

-buenos días, Marlene-chan - saludó alegremente el joven.

-ohaiyo...- contestó con inseguridad, la niña se sentía incomoda ante su presencia, de hecho; aquel joven no le caía muy bien ya que pensaba que quería enamorar a Tifa y llevársela muy lejos – Tifa...- murmuró con queja, la aludida pensó que lo hacía porque no extendía aquella palabra, pero en realidad se quejaba de que aquel invitado estuviera todavía allí.

-hai, hai... déjame ver...- leyó con detenimiento aquel libro de cuentos infantiles – ¿Au...stria…? Austria... bueno, Austria es un país... –

-¡¡¡CLOUD!!! – gritó alegremente la pequeña al ver al joven rubio vestido totalmente de negro cruzar el marco de la puerta, corrió hacia él alegremente.

-Tadaima...- murmuró débilmente, dejó una maleta en una silla cercana y avanzó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Okaeri – respondió su amiga dulcemente, se puso de pie y Karl la imitó sintiéndose un poco torpe al ver que Cloud lo miraba fijamente –... mira, él es Karl, es un amigo que vino a visitarme... – lo presentó con gustó.

-Yoroshiku...- el rubio se mostro un poco sorprendido de que aquel desconocido estirará el brazo para saludarlo.

-mucho gusto, soy Karl Stime... – estrechó la mano del joven ojiazul – tú debes ser Cloud, Tifa me ha hablado mucho de ti...-

-hai...- al joven trabajador no le sorprendió aquella seca contestación, Tifa le había contado que él era un hombre de pocas palabras....

-hoy llegaste temprano, ¿paso algo? – Preguntó la mujer castaña - ...veo que no has terminado de entregar los paquetes...-

-solo tomé un descanso... para almorzar...- murmuró viendo de soslayo al invitado.

-de acuerdo, en segunda te preparo algo de comer... mientras tanto platica con Karl...-caminó hacia la cocina – Marlene, ¿puedes avisar a Denzel que Cloud esta aquí? Seguro de que querrá comer con él.

-¡¡Hai!! – respondió emocionada, subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo entendía, se suponía que aquel amable joven era un espía... pero entonces... ¿por qué lucía tan... tan... honesto...?

Platicaba sin parar, siempre había algo que quisiera comunicarle a él, parecía que no se esforzaba por ocultar nada y hasta se había interesado un poco en lo que él le decía. Se llevó a la boca un bocado de arroz blanco, a su lado, Denzel también lo disfrutaba con deleite ya que Tifa era muy buena cocinando.

Karl trabajaba en una pescadería. Al parecer necesitaba mantener a su madre y a una hermana ya que no gozaban de buenos recursos económicos y por eso tenía más de dos empleos. El aspecto que tenía era un poco desaliñado, su blusa estaba desgastada, era blanca y de mangas cortas; vestía unos pantalones azules y grades botas negras de carnicero. Pero a pesar de todo, le inspiró confianza.

Tifa también parecía sentirse así, le sonreía muy a menudo y cuando ella hacia eso, Karl la miraba fijamente con una expresión que Cloud no entendía del todo. Denzel poco a poco se mostraba más interesado en lo que aquel joven decía y hasta le hizo algunas preguntas tímidamente.

Dejo de pensar que Karl era un espía en cuanto mencionó que le gustaba el clima húmedo y adoraba cuando llovía. Todos se mostraron un poco renuentes ante ese comentario, pero Cloud sintió todo lo contrario y ante la sorpresa de todos, habló.

-a mí también me gusta... – Karl enmudeció, pero poco después sonrió -...es agradable cuando llueve...-

-entonces a mí también me gusta la lluvia – declaró Denzel muy seguro de sí mismo, Marlene hizo lo mismo.

-bueno, creo que me retiro, ya es hora de volver al trabajo – el joven invitado se puso de pie, todos lo acompañaron a la salida, Marlene y Denzel se mostraron levemente decepcionados al ver que se iba.

-¡nos vemos...! – gritó desde la mitad de la calle, muchos se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza, Tifa y los dos niños sonrieron divertidos... Cloud solo sonrió para sus adentros. Todos entraron al local, se notaba que Karl le había dado un rato de alegría, Denzel notó algo en una silla.

-Tifa... ¿este paraguas de quién es? – inquirió extrañado.

-ah! Es de Karl... se olvido de él...- contestó preocupada - y parece que de nuevo lloverá por la tarde...-

-no creo que le moleste, él mismo dijo que le gustaba la lluvia...- todos le dieron la razón a Marlene.

-eso no importa... si se moja puede enfermarse...- Cloud tomó el paraguas – trataré de alcanzarlo...- todos miraron sorprendidos al joven ojiazul, éste salió y comenzó a recorrer las calles en busca de aquel joven.

Todo estaba intransitable, había mucha gente y a cada rato recibía empujones. Pero aún así logro divisarlo, no estaba muy lejos de él así que lo alcanzó rápidamente. Lo tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿are? Cloud-san...- su voz sonaba sorprendida - ¿qué haces aqu...? –

-olvidaste... esto... – le mostró el paraguas.

-ah!! arigato, a veces soy muy torpe...- después de entregárselo, el rubio se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero ahora aquel joven lo detuvo.

-oye... espera, quiero preguntarte algo... – Cloud lo escuchaba con atención, pudo ver que las mejillas de Karl se teñían levemente de rojo – puede parecerte una indiscreción pero... tú y Tifa-san... ustedes dos son... bueno, tú sabes...- el rubio no respondió, no sabía a qué se refería aquel joven.

-tú y Tifa-san son amigos... o son...–

-somos amigos – respondió sin darse cuenta aún de que hablaba Karl - ¿porqué lo preguntas? –

-Cloud-san, ¿puedo confiar en ti? Es decir, ¿prometes que no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a decir? – Sonaba nervioso, el espadachín asintió con la cabeza – veras... a mi m-me gusta Tifa-san...- Cloud abrió los ojos con sorpresa – solo quería saber si tú sientes lo mismo por ella...-

El ex-SOLDADO terminó por comprenderlo todo, ahora sabia porque Marlene le había preguntado si se casaría con Tifa. Era obvio que alguien más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien, que les pareció? Alguna queja, duda o comentario que quieran hacer? onegai?**_

_**Como ya les había dicho, este es mi primer fic de final fantasy, no había querido hacerlo porque no estaba segura de saber lo suficiente acerca de Cloud y Tifa, así que perdónenme si cometo algún error… pero espero que de todos modos les guste esto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, adiós.**_


	2. Confusión

**DISCLAIMER: **Final Fantasy VII fue creado por **Square Enix Holdings, **ellos son los dueños así que a mi no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y para entretenerme y no para fines comerciales (lucro). bien, aclarado ese punto; que **no** coloque en el anterior capitulo, aqui les dejo el _new _capi.

**Situaciones**

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Confusión"**_

Dio otro fuerte martillazo a la madera, intentaba enterrar un clavo allí pero tal y como las veces anteriores, éste se dobló... y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo un poco. Arrojó el clavo inservible junto con los otros veinte que comenzaban a hacer montón en un rincón de aquel enorme tejado, suspiró frustrado mientras miraba el cielo en busca de alguna nube torrencial pero no vio nada; aunque eso no garantizaba que más adelanta no lloviera. Y tenía que terminar aquel trabajo antes de que eso sucediera. Bajó la vista concentrándola en la madera podrida que ya había retirado, eso sí fue fácil de hacer; hasta pensó que terminaría más rápido de lo esperado pero... lo difícil era colocar esas tablillas nuevas, algo de lo cual no estaba muy familiarizado.

Se limpió las finísimas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente, empuñó el martillo decididamente y asestó un golpe contra el clavo. Esta vez logró hacerlo entrar en la madera con dos golpes adicionales; se enorgulleció de sí mismo por tal acción pero pronto aquella felicidad se vio opacada con otro problema: había colocado bien el clavo, pero mal la tablilla.

-¿Cómo vas con eso Cloud? – preguntaron desde abajo, el joven rubio asomó la cabeza para mirar a una preocupada Tifa con un vaso de limonada sobre una bandeja, ella miraba hacia arriba cubriéndose los ojos con una mano debido al potente sol de la mañana.

-y-ya... ya casi está listo... – mintió, no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de lo torpe que era realizando trabajos de ese tipo.

-ah, que bien, esperemos que con eso las goteras cesen...- la chica alzó un brazo mostrándole la bebida – vamos baja, es hora de tomar un descanso –

-si...- murmuró quedamente, se sintió obligado a complacer a su amiga aunque últimamente le incomodaba estar cerca de ella. Caminó sobre el tejado y bajó por la escalera portátil de metal hasta tocar tierra firme.

-¿no crees que debimos de haber llamado a alguien para que se encargara de ese problema? – Preguntó mientras le ofrecía el refrigerio al joven ex-SOLDADO, este lo tomó con timidez - ¿no te está causando muchos problemas? –

-...no – negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, él podía encargarse – puedo hacerlo – Tifa le sonrió, Cloud desvió la mirada mientras bebía con ahínco refrescándose al mismo tiempo, aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer, se terminó la limonada rápidamente y cuando le devolvió el vaso a su amiga, se percató de que ésta lo miraba fijamente –¿...qué sucede...?- preguntó con encogimiento, en su interior, llegó a pensar que la joven castaña se había percatado de que mentía con respecto a la reparación del tejado. Pero extrañamente ella se ruborizó un poco.

-n-nada...- alcanzó a musitar con bochorno, le arrebató el vaso y volvió al interior del bar rápidamente. Cloud subió de nuevo los peldaños de la escalera, pero una voz detrás de él lo interrumpió.

-Cloud-san! – El aludido giró su cabeza hacia abajo y se encontró con la amable mirada de Karl – ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

-estoy bien...- aquellas palabras no sonaron muy convincentes, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso y emprendió la subida al tejado dispuesto a ayudarlo – de verdad, no hace falta que...- el rubio intentó mantenerlo alejado, pero no lo consiguió.

-oh... veo que te está costando trabajo hacer la reparación...- opinó mientras veía lo "adelantado" que iba Cloud con eso, éste solo permaneció arrodillado sobre las tablillas negándose a verlo a los ojos totalmente avergonzado – vamos Cloud-san, ja, ja, ja, no te pongas así. A cualquiera se le dificulta realizar este tipo de trabajos...-

-¿en... en serio? – El joven lucía como si hubiese hecho algo terriblemente malo – bueno, la verdad es que nunca... nunca había reparado una gotera...-

-no es muy difícil...- aseguró mientras tomaba el martillo – pon atención...- y diciendo esto, comenzó aquel arduo trabajo. Cloud ya casi había olvidado que Karl estaba en el bar, había venido hace algunas horas antes solo para saludarlos pero su visita se había alargado. Desde su última conversación el otro día, se sentía extraño ante su presencia y también en compañía de Tifa. Aquel amable joven estaba enamorado de ella, su amiga de la infancia. La chica que había jurado proteger.

-gracias – murmuró el pelinegro, Cloud lo vio azorado no sabiendo a que se refería – es decir... por guardar el secreto –

-descuida... – trató de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, en cambio solo atinó a agregar otra cosa – Tifa es una buena persona – quiso hacer presencia de las buenas virtudes de su amiga.

-lo sé...- Karl rió alegre – solo espero que algún día ella pueda verme de la misma forma en que te ve a ti -

-¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido. Su nuevo amigo lo vio como si de un niño se tratase.

-Cloud-san, es obvio para mí y para todos que Tifa-san siente algo muy especial por ti – sus ojos claros como el sol mostraban una gentileza infinita.

-es porque somos amigos – recalcó el rubio como si no hubiera otra explicación para eso.

-ja ja ja, es gracioso como ves las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, Cloud-san – exclamó con diversión, el aludido no lo entendía del todo. Comenzaba a pensar que aquel joven pelinegro era un poco raro – pero está bien, además, no pienso darme por vencido...– el ex-SOLDADO frunció el seño aún sin entender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era domingo así que el local estaba cerrado, el silencio reinaba en la habitación interrumpido de vez en cuando por las pisadas huecas en el techo. Sentada sobre la mesa del centro revisaba las cuentas de la semana, a su lado Marlene coloreaba su libro de dibujos y Denzel estaba afuera barriendo minuciosamente la entrada del bar. Era divertido recordar como Cloud se había armado de valor para ir a reparar la gotera, ella sabía que el rubio no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo; pero aún así él quiso intentarlo. Karl había llegado desde antes y había almorzado con ellos, Tifa le había pedido que ayudara a Cloud con las reparaciones ya que él no estaba familiarizado, Karl accedió de inmediato.

Se alegró de que aquel joven pelinegro los frecuentara ya que así Cloud se acostumbraría a su presencia y lo comenzaría a ver como un amigo, últimamente el bar estaba demasiado triste y silencioso considerando que allí habitaban dos inquietos niños... Tifa sabía que el rubio echaba de menos a todos sus amigos los cuales no había visto en algún tiempo por lo que consideró a Karl como una buena compañía para Cloud. Pero había algo que no entendía... su querido amigo rubio se había estado comportando de una extraña forma los últimos días.

Cloud desde siempre no había sido muy conversador, a menudo contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas en un intento por no expresar demasiado sus sentimientos; pero aunque las cosas fueran así Tifa sabía cuando era que estaba triste o de mal humor, alegre o simplemente contento. Pero últimamente él rehuía de ella impidiéndole saber su estado de ánimo. Aquello en un principio le extrañó y trató de no tomarle mucha importancia pero conforme pasaban los días la conducta del ex-SOLDADO comenzaba a preocuparla. Ya no la miraba a los ojos y tampoco resistía estar en la misma habitación que ella, solo hablaba con Tifa cuando era necesario o cuando se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

Y entonces ella comenzó a sentirse herida y un poco deprimida.

-¿Tifa? – La suave voz de Marlene le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones, el tono con el que le habló detonaba algo preocupación - ¿Por qué estas triste? – preguntó analizando sus facciones.

-¿Cómo? Claro que no estoy triste, es solo que me preocupa que esos dos puedan caer del techo – comentó con voz divertida, eso pareció relajar un poco a la pequeña, pero casi en seguida su expresión volvió a alarmarse.

-¡entonces debes decirles que bajen! –

-tranquila, estarán bien – le sonrió afablemente – Cloud cuida de Karl y Karl cuida de Cloud – lo dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello suave y castaño de la niña.

-es cierto, es bueno que Karl-san este aquí ¿verdad? Sabes, al principio Karl-san no me caía bien – expresó despreocupadamente.

-¿de verdad? ¿Y por qué? Él es una persona amable y buena – no pudo fingir sentirse contrariada por las palabras de la niña.

-porque creímos que ustedes dos comenzarían a quererse y luego se casarían y nos abandonarías – Marlene decía eso sin molestarse a verla a los ojos demasiado ocupada coloreando una flor.

-muy bien, escucha – la tomó suavemente de los hombros impidiéndole continuar con su actividad – primero que nada, jamás los abandonaría, ustedes son mi familia y los quiero demasiado...-

-si, después Denzel y yo pensamos lo mismo... nosotros sabemos que tú jamás te separarías de Cloud porque tú lo quieres ¿verdad? – aquello provocó que la castaña se ruborizara un poco. Justo cuando Tifa iba a contestar entraron al local los dos jóvenes hombres acompañados del pequeño Denzel.

-Tifa-san, todo quedó arreglado – proclamó Karl con voz convincente – Cloud-san es muy bueno reparando goteras – al ver que lo estaba elogiando, el joven rubio se apresuró a contradecirlo.

-te equivocas... yo no...-

-¡Cloud, Cloud, ¿me enseñaras algún día?! – Preguntó Denzel con emoción – seguro que no será difícil si tú me enseñas...-

Tifa sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo tratándole de responder al pequeño mientras que Karl reía sin parar, al parecer él sabía algo que los demás ignoraban. Marlene se apartó de la mesa y corrió a reunirse con ellos, desde lejos todos ellos se veían como una familia feliz. El pelinegro se acercó apresuradamente a Tifa sentándose a su lado, ella esperaba que Cloud ocupara ese lugar así que se decepcionó un poco. Los niños tomaron ambos brazos del rubio y lo jalaron para obligarlo a tomar asiento.

La joven castaña pudo ver que Cloud se negaba a verla a los ojos, también notó cierta incomodidad en su semblante y eso bastó para encogerle el corazón de tristeza. Ella no tuvo más remedio que retirarse de allí.

-ah? Tifa-san, ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Karl al ver que la mujer se ponía de pie llevándose consigo algunos papeles – creo que tú también deberías tomar un descanso – dijo gentilmente.

-sí, lo haré, solo voy a dejar esto allá arriba y enseguida estaré con ustedes – respondió obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa. Les dio la espalda y subió a la oficina de Cloud. Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue que el lugar estaba algo oscuro y desordenado, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio; caminó hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas para permitir el paso de luz solar. Asomó la cabeza y sintió una suave brisa tocar sus mejillas, de vuelta al interior, acomodó algunos libros y papeles, colocó lápices y bolígrafos en una bandeja y sacudió las fotos familiares deteniéndose de vez en cuando a admirarlas al mismo tiempo que sonreía inconscientemente.

Se percató que en un pequeño portarretratos había una foto de Cloud, él estaba de pie y con la mirada fija al frente; su expresión era seria y relajada pero a pesar de eso sonreía débilmente, a su lado había una joven de cabello claro y castaño, vestía completamente de rosa y en su regazó cargaba un pequeño ramo de flores. Tifa miró la fotografía con complejidad, aquella sensación en su corazón ya era muy común sentirla, dejó el retrato sobre el escritorio; en un lugar en donde él pudiera verla con más frecuencia. No hizo falta sacudirla, esa fotografía era la única que no tenía polvo.

Salió de la oficina dejando la puerta entreabierta, mientras bajaba las escaleras se decidió en que debía aclarar las cosas con Cloud, hablaría con él más tarde y le preguntaría que era lo que estaba preocupándole. Con suerte se lo diría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Y eso fue lo que más entristeció a la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía fatal, y no era algo que pudiera curarse con algún medicamento. Había notado que Tifa estaba seria y retraída, seguramente por su culpa ya que desde hace días él se comportaba de una manera distante y extraña delante de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era como si todos esos años de amistad con Tifa no hubiesen existido y estuviera tratando con un extraño, se sentía incómodo en su presencia y extrañamente nervioso; pero hace unos momentos aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron por un instante al ser reemplazados por algo más y aquello sí que lo confundió...

Después de terminar de reparar la gotera, todos se habían sentado en la mesa central a disfrutar de una enorme sandia que Karl había traído como obsequio, Tifa la rebanó perfectamente y colocó la fruta en una bandeja. Todos comenzaron a engullirla, sobre todo Denzel que al parecer era su fruta favorita; cuando solo quedó una rebanada, Tifa y Karl alargaron sus manos dispuestos a tomarla pero en seguida la retiraron avergonzados, Cloud pudo ver que sus dedos se tocaron tan solo un poco pero eso bastó para hacer ruborizar al joven de ojos ámbar.

-lo siento... adelante Tifa-san, tómala – ofreció con cortesía.

-claro que no, Karl es nuestro invitado así que es tú tómala – con voz amable, la chica intentó convencerlo pero no pudo. Después de varios intentos, la castaña cogió la rebanada roja y la partió en partes iguales, le ofreció a su amigo una mitad mientras ella se quedaba con la otra. Los niños rieron divertidos ante aquella acción pero Cloud se mantuvo en silencio. Sin entender por qué se sintió un poco deprimido.

Después de eso, Karl se marchó, se despidió efusivamente de los niños a Cloud le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento mientras que de Tifa solo le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, como si estuviese orgulloso de algo. El restaurante-bar quedo en silencio, Tifa lavó algunos platos sucios y los niños se tendieron sobre el suelo a leer algunos libros. Cloud subió hacia su oficina intentando refugiarse, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué.

Al llegar le sorprendió encontrarse con su oficina totalmente limpia e iluminada, no había rastro de polvo y todo estaba acomodado en su lugar. Aquello lo hizo sentir culpable pero de alguna manera le hizo comprender que a pesar de todo, Tifa siempre estaría dispuesta a soportarlo y comprenderlo, justo como siempre lo hacía. Escuchó un trueno a lo lejos, no dudaba que tarde o temprano llovería, se asomó por la ventana y vio los enormes nubarrones. La lluvia siempre lo reanimaba pero a pesar de que el agua no tardaría en caer aquel sentimiento no se hacía presente.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, arqueó las cejas al ver de quien se trataba.

-hola, espero no molestarte...- le dijeron en tono de disculpa.

-no... Claro que no... Pasa...- aquella joven entró a la habitación un poco sorprendida de que el rubio accediera. Tal vez se imaginaba que él se negaría.

-Cloud...-

-Tifa... – los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, ella sonrió y él solo bajó la mirada cediéndole el derecho a hablar. Después de un breve silencio en que ninguno de los dos hablaba, la chica se armó de valor e inició la conversación.

-oye, somos amigos ¿no? – El ojiazul no entendió del todo ese comentario – puedes decirme lo que sea... si hay algo que te molesta, dímelo... – ella dio un paso al frente, lo tomó de las manos y sonrió amistosamente – prometo no enfadarme, aunque si es algo que **no** puedes decirme, entonces está bien... - Cloud la miró fijamente percatándose de que era sincera en sus palabras.

-antes había algo...- él la soltó y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana – lo siento, no puedo decirte que es lo que me molesta porque... ni siquiera yo lo sé pero... – de nuevo se colocó frente a ella para dejarle en claro que lo que decía era en serio – lo que sí sé es que ahora ya todo está bien, lamento mi extraño comportamiento... no volverá a pasar – lo dijo con convicción, después sintiéndose un poco tímido, se atrevió a sonreírle – lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas...-

-descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada a ti – lo dijo en tono de broma, se acercó a la ventana para mirar su exterior, ya había comenzado a llover – pero la próxima vez, trata de no preocuparme tanto, nee? – ella sonrió y él solo asintió en silencio. Ambos miraron la lluvia por un momento y entonces él fijo su vista en ella. Se percató que su semblante era relajado y feliz, Cloud no era muy hábil tratando de hacer sonreír a la gente, pero extrañamente Tifa sonreía y al parecer era por lo que habían discutido antes. Cloud se sintió extraño de nuevo, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos le hormigueaban, en su interior podía sentir una confortable calidez en **respuesta** a la presencia de Tifa junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella al notar la mirada de su amigo. Él sintió su sangre elevarse hasta su rostro haciendo enrojecer sus mejillas inesperadamente, un poco confundido, solo atino a decir:

-nada... es solo que... – desvió su vista hacia techo – al parecer las goteras se han detenido...-

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, me costó algo de trabajo, sobre todo hacer que la personalidad de Cloud fuera igual al original. Creo que no me salió muy perfecto que digamos pero aún así espero que disfruten este capi. ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**Aguante yo: **__hello, primero que nada, gracias por ser unas de las primeras en comentar, te agradezco y qué bueno que te gusto ésta historia, espero verte por aquí la próxima vez. Besos y abrazos._

_**CuttingEdge19: **__hi! Gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz, y ten por seguro que Cloud hará algo... bueno, eso espero. Ciao, nos vemos._

_**Hyuchida-Safiro: **__hola, espero no te haya dejando esperando mucho, espero que este capítulo también te guste y gracias por tu comentario, cuídate. Sayonara!_

_**celesBella: **__Hola, solo quería disculparme por lo que tuviste que lidiar al leer mi historia, de verdad que lo siento así que en este capi no puse palabras en japonés ¿Qué tal? Y si en un futuro pongo una que otra, colocaré referencia al final del capi. Je, espero sigas leyendo mi historia, nos vemos!! _

_**Kmy42: **__konichiwa! Oye, que bueno que te gusto, me puse muy feliz al saber que piensas que me apego a los personajes y aunque eso intente creo que no salen del todo bien... ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, ni siquiera sabía que poner pero aun así lo termine. Gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto. Matta ne!_

_**Tamborilero: hello**__, mucho gusto, me alegra que te interese esta historia, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, aunque alguien cercano a mi lo consideró aburrido... en fin, gracias por tu comentario, me ponen feliz y me impulsan a seguir adelante. Ojala pueda verte en el siguiente capi, nos vemos. Bye._


End file.
